


Świąteczny prezent

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [66]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you-make-me-strong-201: Hej mój pomysl na prompt to : dwa lata temu gdy harry jeszcze byl sefem gangu podczas jednej akcji w święta mial pobrac kase ze swoja banda od jednego chlopaka. Chlopak nie ma pieniędzy i dochodzi do bójki . Którą zauważa brat tego chlopaka louis stara się ich od niego odciagnąc a gdy ich oczy się spotykaja harry wie że wpadl po uszy. Dwa lata później larry spędza wigilie w domu louisa tak jarok temu. Podczas wigili harry klęka przed louisem i mu się oswiadcza :3 lou oczywiście się zgadza . Louis uroczy i niesmiały proszę</p>
            </blockquote>





	Świąteczny prezent

Zapiąłem ostatni guzik mojej białek koszuli i założyłem czarną marynarkę. Przeczesałem włosy, tym samym je poprawiając i ostatni raz spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Musiałem przyznać nieskromnie, że wyglądałem naprawdę dobrze. Uśmiechnąłem się do swojego odbicia, a moje zielone oczy zabłyszczały.  
To dzisiaj. Dziś jest ten szczególny dzień. Mój Louis obchodzi swoje urodziny i jeśli mi się poszczęści od dzisiejszego wieczora będę mógł go nazywać swoim narzeczonym. Sięgnąłem po granatowe aksamitne pudełko, które leżało na komodzie, ostatni raz je otwierając i moim oczom ukazała się obrączka z białego złota z niewielkim rubinem – ulubionym kamieniem szatyna.  
\- Harry? – zza moich pleców doszedł do mnie głos chłopaka. Szybko zamknąłem pudełko i nim się odwróciłem schowałem je do kieszeni marynarki.  
\- Tak skarbie – przede mną stał drobny szatyn. Jego błękitne tęczówki błyszczały, karmelowa grzywka opadała na czoło, a wąskie usta układały się w lekkim uśmiechu.  
\- Widzę, że jesteś gotowy. Możemy jechać? – zapytał przygryzając swoją wargę, jak miał to w zwyczaju. Tyle razy mówiłem mu, żeby tego nie robił, tłumacząc mu jak to na mnie działa. Jednak on dalej swoje. Z czasem zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy faktycznie nad tym nie panuje, czy robi to specjalnie?  
\- Oczywiście – podszedłem do niego, uwalniając jego wargę i cmokając w usta. Widziałem jak na jego policzki wkrada się lekki rumieniec. Pomimo tego, że byliśmy ze sobą prawie dwa lata on w takich sytuacjach dalej tak się zachowywał.  
Szybko założyliśmy buty i płaszcze. Zmusiłem Louisa do założenia jeszcze czapki i szalika, wiedząc, że chłopak łatwo się przeziębia i wyszliśmy z domu, kierując się do samochodu. Jechaliśmy do rodziny Louisa, aby spędzić z nimi wspólnie wigilię i świętować urodziny chłopaka. Miałem nadzieję, że będą lepsze niż te rok wcześniej, które również spędziliśmy w domu państwa Tomlinson. Nie były złe, jednak czułem, że nie wszyscy mnie tam miel goszczą. Straszy brat Lou - Greg za mną nie przepadał, co mnie nie dziwiło, jednak miałem nadzieję, że przez ten czas udało mi się przekonać go, że nie skrzywdzę jego małego braciszka. Nie mógł bym.  
Kątem okaz zerknąłem na chłopaka, który wyglądał przez okno podziwiając kolorowe ozdoby na domach i skrzący się śnieg. Na jego twarzy widoczne było podekscytowanie. Był piękny, dokładnie tak samo jak dwa lata temu, kiedy go poznałem.  
*****  
 _Stałem oparty o ścianę budynku w zaułku, gdzie najczęściej spotykałem się z osobami, które były mi coś winne. Panował cisza, w końcu dochodziła 22:00 i w wigilię, o tej porze ludzie raczej siedzieli w domach ze swoimi rodzinami. Wypalałem swoje drugiego już papierosa, czując jak z każdą chwilą chłód przenika przez moje ubrania coraz bardziej. Śnieg padający z nieba opadał na moje włosy i ramiona._  
 _\- Jeśli zaraz nie przyjdzie to zabiję go bez względu na to czy będzie miał kasę, czy nie – warknąłem spoglądając na trójkę najlepszych przyjaciół. Widziałem po ich twarzach, że również powoli zamarzają i woleli by być teraz ze swoimi rodzinami w ciepłych domach niż tutaj. W końcu był wieczór wigilijny._  
 _Jeśli o mnie chodzi to gdyby nie ten mróz, nie miałbym nic przeciwko stania tutaj. Nie miałem rodziny, w ogóle jej nie znałem. Matka porzuciła mnie w szpitalu, a o ojcu nic nie wiem. Wychowałem się w domu dziecka. Przez całe życie musiałem sobie sam radzić, pokazać, że jestem silny, aby przetrwać. Nie narzekam. Teraz jestem przywódcą gangu i całkiem dobrze mi się wiedzie. Jestem dość bezwzględny i większa część miasta się mnie obawia. Jedynymi osobami, które nie muszą się o siebie bać to Niall, Liam i Zayn – moi przyjaciele. Zawsze zapraszają mnie do siebie na święta, ale na ogół odmawiam nie chcąc sprawiać problemów. Po pierwsze ich rodzice wiedzą kim jestem, po drugie to czas dla rodziny._  
 _\- Harry – jęknął blondyn pocierając swoje ramiona – Odpuść, są święta. Jestem głodny i mi zimno. Naprawdę chcielibyśmy wrócić do swoich domów._  
 _Zamiast odpowiedzi posłałem mu groźne spojrzenie, chcąc, aby się zamknął. Podziałało. Po chwili do moich uszu doszedł dźwięk skrzypiącego śniegu. Zza zakrętu wyłonił się dość wysoki szatyn o czekoladowych oczach. Na jego twarzy widziałem niepewność i lekki strach. Rozejrzał się nerwowo, zatrzymując kilka metrów przede mną._  
 _\- Nareszcie raczyłeś przybyć – odepchnąłem się od ściany podchodząc do niego._  
 _\- Musiałem pozbyć się młodszego brata – chyba próbował warknąć, ale niezbyt mu się to udało._  
 _\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Masz kasę?_  
 _I tu zamiast usłyszeć „tak” i zobaczyć jak wciąga kopertę z pieniędzmi, bądź sam plik banknotów nie stało się nic. Chłopak stał z przerażeniem wpatrując się we mnie. Widziałem jak ciężko przełyka ślinę._  
 _\- N-nie mam jeszcze całości – jego głos zaczął drżeć – Potrzebuję jeszcze trochę czasu._  
 _\- Nie – odpowiedziałem – Ja nie daję dodatkowego czasu. Miałeś go wystarczająco._  
 _\- Błagam – jego głos się łamał, a w oczach dostrzegłem łzy._  
 _Nie zrobiło to na mnie wrażenie. Podszedłem do Grega wymierzając mu mocny cios, pod którego siłą się przewrócił. Kopnąłem go, na co zwinął się w kłębek._  
 _\- Panowie – odezwałem się i już po chwili chłopak stał przede mną, podtrzymywany przez Zayna i Liama._  
 _Zacząłem mu wymierzać kolejne ciosy i gdyby nie chłopcy, którzy go trzymywali już dawno leżałby ponownie na ziemi, zwijając się z bólu. Przygotowywałem się, aby po raz kolejny go uderzyć, kiedy ktoś na mnie wpadł lekko odpychając._  
 _\- Nie, zostaw go – usłyszałem wysoki, lekko zachrypnięty głos._  
 _\- Kurwa, co je… - zacząłem wściekły i gotowy przywalić tej osobie, kiedy zmarłem. Właśnie zobaczyłem parę najpiękniejszych błękitnych tęczówek, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Przypominały bezchmurne niebo latem. Widziałem w nich niepewność, strach, ale i determinację. Przejechałem wzrokiem po całym ciele chłopaka. Był ode mnie niższy i wydawał się drobniejszy. Z pod szarej beanie wystawała karmelowa grzywka, mogłem się założyć, że była miękka i delikatna w dotyku. Miał ładne, wysokie kości policzkowe, drobny, lekko zadarty nosek i wąskie, zaróżowione usta, które w tej chwili tak bardzo pragnąłem całować. Widziałem jak chłopak peszy się pod moim intensywnym spojrzeniem._  
 _\- Kurwa Louis, co ty tu robisz? - z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos Grega._  
 _\- J-ja – zająknął się odwracając i spoglądając na niego – Bałem się, że znów wpakujesz się w kłopoty – odpowiedział._  
 _\- I najwidoczniej miałeś rację – odpowiedziałem podchodząc bliżej chłopaka, zarzucając mu rękę na ramiona._  
 _\- Odsuń się od mojego brata – warknął._  
 _\- Ooo, a więc to jest twój uroczy młodszy brat – spojrzałem na niebieskookiego. Na jego policzkach widoczne były rumieńce i nie wiedziałem czy to od mrozu, czy z zawstydzenia – Widzę, że jeśli chodzi o brata to jesteś odważniejszy – na moich ustach pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek._  
 _Widziałem jak na jego twarzy pojawia się wściekłość i zaczyna się szarpać, jednak na marne._  
 _\- Louis idź do domu – rozkazał mu._  
 _\- Nie – sprzeciwił się._  
 _\- Louis!_  
 _\- Bez ciebie nie wrócę – odpowiedział._  
 _Nagle w głowie zaświtała mi pewna myśl. Co prawda nie odzyskam pieniędzy, ale może zyskam coś innego._  
 _\- Puśćcie go – zarządziłem._  
 _Liam i Zayn spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni, ale wykonali polecenie. Greg od razu upadł na kolana, nie mając siły ustać. Louis – jak zdążyłem się dowiedzieć – wyrwał się z pod mojego ramienia, podbiegając do brata._  
 _\- Odpuszczę ci – oznajmiłem i tym razem wszyscy zgromadzeni patrzyli się na mnie zszokowani – Nie musisz zwracać mi kasy. Jednak jest jeden warunek, twój brat się ze mną umówi._  
 _\- Co? – na jego twarzy było oburzenie i wściekłość – Nie ma mo…_  
 _\- Zgoda – wypalił mniejszy, a na moje usta wpłynął zadowolony uśmieszek. Nawet z tej odległości i w tym świetle widziałem jak się rumieni._  
 _\- Louis, nie zgadzam się – zaprotestował._  
 _\- Nie masz tutaj nic do powiedzenia – chyba po raz pierwszy był tak pewny, odkąd tutaj się zjawił – To tylko randka, a przynajmniej uratuję twój tyłek._  
 _\- Świetnie – uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i prawdopodobnie był to jedyny, szczery uśmiech dzisiejszego wieczora, a może i dnia._  
*****  
Wtedy się wszystko zaczęło. Na szczęście nie skończyło się na jednej randce. Były kolejne, a z czasem Louis został moim chłopakiem. To dzięki niemu się zmieniłem. Rzuciłem gang, znalazłem normalną parce, z czasem zaproponowałem Lou wspólne mieszkanie, na co on się zgodził. Louis był najlepszym świątecznym prezentem jaki mogłem dostać. Nie zamieniłbym go na nic innego.  
Jego rodzina mnie polubiła, no może po za Gregiem, który dalej mi nie ufał.  
To miała być moja druga prawdziwa, rodzinna wigilia. Byłem tym równie podekscytowany co mój chłopak, jednak nie dawałem tego po sobie poznać, tak jak on.  
\- Jesteśmy – pisnął, podskakując na swoim siedzeniu, kiedy wyjechałem zza zakrętu i naszym oczom ukazał się niewielki, pięknie przystrojony dom rodziny Tomlinsonów.  
*****  
Ogień wesoło trzaskał w kominku, choinka pod ścianą mieniła się kolorowymi światełkami, a w tle leciały świąteczne piosenki. W powietrzu dalej unosił się cudowny zapach potraw, które zjedliśmy. Temu wszystkiemu towarzyszył gwar wesołych rozmów. Dookoła panowała przyjazna, rodzinna atmosfera. Coś co poznałem, dopiero, kiedy związałem się z Louisem.  
Siedziałem na fotelu, a na moich kolanach, wtulony we mnie znajdował się szatyn. Przyglądaliśmy się młodszym siostrom Louisa, które grały w monopol na puchatym dywanie. Na kanapie siedzieli państwo Tomlinson, pogrążeni w rozmowie z Gregiem i jego dziewczyną – Anne.  
Pocałowałowałem szatyna w głowę, na co z ust chłopaka wydostało się ciche westchnięcie.  
\- Kocham cię Lou – wyszeptałem do jego ucha. Widziałem jak na jego policzki wkrada się lekki rumieniec, oczy zaczynają jeszcze bardziej błyszczeć, a usta układając się w delikatnym uśmiechu.  
\- Ja ciebie też.  
Postanowił, że to właśnie jest ten moment. Nadeszła chwila, w której powinienem się dowiedzieć, czy szatyn zechce już zostać ze mną na zawsze. Podniosłem się z fotela, unosząc również Louisa, który zaskoczony moim zachowaniem pisnął, tym samym zwracając uwagę innych.  
\- Harry, co robisz?  
Nie odpowiedziałem, tylko posadziłem szatyna z powrotem na fotelu. Wciągnąłem z kieszeni małe, aksamitne pudełko i otwierając je, uklęknąłem przed Louisem. Czułem na sobie spojrzenie, wszystkich obecnych w salonie. Jednak w tej chwili liczył się dla mnie tylko ten jeden chłopak, który właśnie z niedowierzaniem, radością i miłością w błękitnych tęczówkach wpatrywał się we mnie.  
\- Lou, skarbie – zacząłem, widząc jak oczy szatyna robią się zaszklone, a policzki rumienią – Dokładnie dwa lata temu się poznaliśmy, a ja mam wrażenie jakby to było wczoraj. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w twoje piękne oczy, abym oddał ci moje serce, które do dziś należy tylko do ciebie. Wystarczy jeden twój uśmiech, aby rozświetlić mój dzień. Jeden twój pocałunek, abym zapomniał o wszystkich zmartwieniach. Wystarczy mi sama twoja obecność, abym poczuł się jak w domu, ponieważ on jest tam gdzie ty. Wystarczy mi świadomość, że mnie kochasz, abym był silniejszy i dokonał rzeczy, które wcześniej wydawały mi się niemożliwe. Poznanie ciebie było najlepszym prezentem świątecznym jaki mogłem otrzymać. Nigdy nie dostanę już nic lepszego, piękniejszego i cenniejszego niż to – teraz już słone krople torowały sobie drogę po policzkach szatyna – Louis, czy zechcesz po raz kolejny uczynić mnie niesamowicie szczęśliwym i wyjdziesz za mnie?  
Przez moment w salonie dało się słyszeć tylko świąteczne piosenki lecące w radiu. Wszyscy z oczekiwaniem wpatrywali się w płaczącego Louisa i we mnie klęczącego przed nim. Czułem jak z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej wypełnia mnie panika. Co jeśli Louis nie chce się zgodzić i zastanawia jak grzecznie odmówić? Co jeśli Lou już mnie nie kocha? Nie zniósłbym tego.  
Szatyn postanowił w końcu przerwać moje męki.  
\- T-tak – pokiwał głową – Tak, Harry – jego głos był cichy, ale byłem w stanie do usłyszeć. Moją twarzy od razu rozświetlił promienny uśmiech. Wyciągnąłem obrączkę i założył ją na palec chłopaka. Ująłem jego drobną twarz w swoje dłonie i złożyłem czuły pocałunek na jego wargach. Słyszeliśmy wiwaty i oklaski w tle, ale teraz to się nie liczyło. Byliśmy tylko my. Po chwili się od siebie odsunęliśmy, powalając, aby rodzina Louisa złożyła nam gratulacje i – co mnie zdziwiło – nawet Greg zdawał się cieszyć z zaręczyn i szczęścia brata.


End file.
